Skipping School
by ImpishPyxie
Summary: Derek wasn't always the big bad wolf we know him as in the present. He used to be a kid who could get himself into quite a bit of trouble, especially when Peter was involved. What happens when Derek skips school with his Uncle Peter? Talia Hale intervenes. Contains spankings of two minors, don't like don't read.


Derek was about 14 years old, the muscle he had as an adult had yet to appear, leaving him as a tall and lanky teenaged boy. His face was a bright red as he sat at the kitchen table with his mother yelling at him, "Derek Hale, how dare you skip school! Did you think I wouldn't find out? For God's sake, the school called to let me know you had disappeared after your first period class!"

"Uncle Peter skipped too!" The boy said, trying to defend his actions.

"And I'll deal with Peter later! And you aren't your uncle Peter anyways, if he jumped off a bridge would you?!"

"I hate that stupid analogy!"

"Watch your tone young man. You're already in enough trouble as it is." Derek's mouth closed quickly, the death stare his mother had just given him was enough to clam anyone up.

"Come on Talia, it was just one day, who cares?" Peter asked, waltzing into the kitchen and grabbing a soda like he wasn't in as much trouble as his nephew.

"I care! You two know you aren't allowed to skip school. And you best watch yourself too Peter, when I'm done with Derek you're in as much trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah." Peter shrugged his sister off, walking out the kitchen and presumably to his bedroom.

Turning back to her son, Talia crossed her arms over her chest "Do you have anything to say for yourself before we continue?"

"No ma'am, just that I'm really sorry. I won't do it again, I swear." Derek swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Alright, then stand up and bend over the table."

"Aren't I told old for a spanking?" Derek pleaded, still seated at the table with his hands gripping the edge of it.

"Your Uncle is a junior in high school and he's getting the same punishment as you are. Don't make me ask your twice Derek Hale."

With shaky hands, Derek stood up from his seat this time and undid his belt, lowering his jeans until they were at his thighs before he bent over the table. He kept his focus on the salt and pepper shakers that were in the middle of the table, listening to his mother rummage around in a kitchen drawer for a few seconds. After a moment he heard the drawer close and Talia walk up behind him and a hand was placed on the middle of his shoulders, holding him in place but also comforting him. A soft whoosh cut the air, followed by a loud SMACK and Derek's voice let out a grunt, his eyes closing tightly at the pain.

"If I ever get a phone call that from your school again, this will seem like a walk in the park. Is that understood?" Another SMACK landed on the young teen's behind, God how Derek hated that wooden spoon.

"Yes ma'am!" Derek turned his head just enough so that his forehead was pressed against the cold wood. He felt his upper thighs sting fiercely "OW! Mama!" Talia felt a tug at her heart when Derek cried out like that, but she still landed a second painful SMACK to his thighs, making her son's legs flinch in reflex.

"And I don't want you following you're Uncle's lead like some stray puppy! I promise you if you do you'll be in this position a lot more!" That was because Peter found himself in this positon quite often, always getting into some sort of trouble.

Derek bit his lip when a particularly painful fall of the spoon hit his undercurve, Talia didn't spank in any pattern so the boy couldn't prepare for a certain stage of the spanking. He was always surprised where the smacks would land, so when he went from getting spanked on his thighs to his bottom and then to his sitspots all in a matter of five smacks, he was trying his hardest to stay quiet and still. "AH!"

"Derek Hale, you move that hand this instant!"

"Please mama, I'm sorry for skipping!" Talia's hand wavered for a split second at the crack in his voice, either caused from holding back tears or from puberty, you couldn't tell. "Fuck!" Derek's hand, knuckles and all, received a painful rap of the spoon. "OW OW! SORRY!" Derek felt tears slip down his cheeks when his mother landed a barrage of stinging smacks to his thighs when the curse left his lips.

"It also seems you're picking up on Peter's foul mouth, if I hear you speak like that again you can get a taste of some soap!"

"Yes ma'am!" Derek made a whine, he wished he knew when the spanking would come to a close. "Mama," his whine escaped his lips once more, his eyes still fixated on those salt and pepper shakers, only they were blurred through his tears by now.

Talia landed a few more smacks to the fatty part of Derek's butt, leaving his bottom down to his thighs a bright red that was warm to the touch. "You can stand up now Derek," she walked away to put the spoon away while Derek righted his pants.

When she came back over, Derek pushed his face into his chest his face just as red as his freshly punished arse and a soft sniffling coming from his nose. "I'm sorry, I'm never listening to Peter ever again." He said more as a resolve to himself than as a promise to his mom.

Talia couldn't help but laugh softly at that, "I don't blame you." She landed a soft kiss to the top of Derek's head. She ran her hands through Derek's hair gently, her eyes much softer than they were when she was scolding the boy.

After a minute or two of his mother hugging him close, he pulled away and rubbed at his eyes, getting rid of the few stray tears that had been left behind. "I'll go tell Peter to come downstairs?"

"Yes, and when I'm done with him then you both can go clean the garage."

"But-"

"Derek."

Derek sighed softly, "Yes ma'am." His shoulders slumped in defeat before turning and going upstairs to tell his uncle that Talia was waiting for him.

"Yeah, I'm going." Peter flung his legs over his bed and stood up. He kept up the demeanor that he couldn't care less about the whole thing, but it was really just a show to make Derek think he was a stone cold badass. Because the moment he got down to the kitchen, his face paled when he saw his big sister standing in the kitchen with a belt in her hand.

"Sit down Peter." Peter was seated a second before she could finish talking. "I can't believe you skipped school again, and this time you talked Derek into following you! I told you last time this happened that if I had to spank you for the same thing you'd think it was a walk in the park."

"You know I hate that saying," Peter couldn't help but saying.

Choosing to ignore him, Talia kept talking "And Derek's started to pick up on some of your favorite words."

"I didn't tell him to repeat that!"

"it doesn't matter! You need to start watching your mouth."

"Yes big sister," Peter's hands gripped at the side of the chair he sat at. "Are you really mad?"

"I was when I got the phone call, but now I'm just disappointed in you." Peter looked down, "Over the table." Peter groaned, he was always doing something to get his ass fried no matter how hard he tried, following the rules just got boring and he always paid for it in the worse way possible. He stood up and bent over the table, "Pants Peter," another groan, he had hoped she wouldn't make him take them down.

Standing up a little, he pulled his pants down to his knees and leaned back over the table, getting a good grip on the edge of it. Like Derek, his eyes fixated on the salt and pepper shaker, something Peter himself told Derek to do when they were younger. "God da-ngit!" His voice stuttered a bit the moment the first fall of that belt hit him.

"I'll tell you like I told Derek, I better not get another phone call from the school about this. Next time you'll be getting switched Peter Hale!" Talia threated his baby brother.

"Ugh! Talia!" That was his worst nightmare, a long whispy stick cutting in his backside was the worst spanking he'd ever gotten. "Ow!" Peter tried his hardest to keep his focus on the salt and pepper shakers, but the sting building up his thighs were getting to be to much. "I'm sorry! Ow! I won't skip! AH! I won't rope Derek into stuff either!" He jerked to the side, trying to dodge a hit to his undercruve, failing miserably and then getting a harder WHAP for it.

"Peter Hale, I am so disappointed in you, you know better and you'd been behaving so well!" Peter felt tears falling down his face, no matter how tough he acted around his friends and his nephew, the moment his big sister had him in this position scolding him so harshly he cried like a kid. "And roping your nephew into trouble too this time? You're lucky I didn't switch you today!"

"No! I'm sorry Talia!" His own voice cracked through his tears this time, he kicked at the floor and shut his eyes. His salt and pepper trick wasn't helping at all today as his sister laid into his poor behind. "Ow! I'll never do anything bad ever again! Please stop!"

Talia landed another handful of stinging smacks to her brother's undercurve before laying it on the table. "You can get up now Peter." Peter was quick to pull his jeans back up with a loud hiss, not turning around he kept his head pointed downwards. "Peter you bullheaded boy," She turned him around forcibly and brought him into a hug. At first he just stood in his spot, until he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and started crying harder than before. "Shhh," she kissed his forehead gently and rubbed circles into his back.

"That really hurt sis."

"I know it did."

"I'm sorry I got derek into trouble too, from now on Imma be picture perfect."

"I'm sure you will," she laughed at the promise, Peter would find himself in some sort of trouble again, but for now Peter would be doing his best to not find himself in this positon for as long as possible. "I'm going to go get Derek, you two have a chore of cleaning up the garage."

"Ugh," Peter groaned, he knew there'd be another punishment, but he'd hoped it was something different. Maybe cleaning the gutters or laundry, but of course it was the garage.

"Go on." She pushed the older boy gently to the door in the kitchen that lead to the garage.

"Alright."


End file.
